This invention relates to an apparatus for selectively supplying one of a plurality of photosensitive materials having different widths to an exposure unit.
In a conventional film printing apparatus in which images on a negative film are continuously printed on a web of photosensitive material, if the print size is changed, it is ordinary practice to replace the photosensitive material with the one having a width corresponding to the new print size.
In order to simplify the replacement of the photosensitive materials, a film printing apparatus was proposed in which two rolls of the photosensitive materials having different widths are separately accommodated in two magazines that are detachably mounted to an apparatus body so that the photosensitive materials can be replaced and fed from each magazine to an exposure unit.
However, in such a film printing apparatus, during replacement of the photosensitive materials, a driving roller is rotated in a reverse direction to feed the photosensitive material remaining in the transfer path toward the magazine, and the photosensitive material is taken up by manually rotating the roll in the magazine. Thus, it was troublesome to replace the photosensitive materials. Further, since the photosensitive material was taken up by manually rotating the roll, the tip portion of the photosensitive material often got caught in the magazine because the take-up speed of the photosensitive material was too high.